This invention relates to postal charge processing systems for calculating postal charges for postal articles such as postal parcels.
Hitherto, there has been known a postal charge processing system, in which the postal charge for a postal article such as a postal parcel is calculated in a postal charge calculating section based on weight data produced from a weight measuring section as a result of measuring the weight of the postal article and also data corresponding to selected postal conditions such as the way of mail and region of mailing destination, and the postal charge is displayed.
However, the postal article received from the sender sometimes carries stamps put on it on the basis of an estimated postal charge for it. In this case, it is necessary to check if the affixed stamps correspond to the actual postal charge. Although the prior-art postal charge processing system can calculate the postal charge itself, it can neither calculate nor display a shortage in case, in case when the amount of the stamp fee of the stamps affixed to the postal parcel is short of the calculated postal charge. In such a case, therefore, the operator has to calculate mentally or the like the shortage between the calculated postal charge and the amount of the stamp fee of the stamps affixed to the postal parcel and inform the sender of the shortage calculated in this way. In addition, the operator, having received the insufficient amount, is required to operate keys in accordance with the insufficient amount and issue a meter stamp corresponding to this amount.